


𝙞 [𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤] 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪

by yudeobi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudeobi/pseuds/yudeobi
Summary: all throughout highschool, jisung was in love with one of his best friends, lee minho. however, he isn't supposed to love him. not because of their gender, but because of everything minho did to jisung's friends and to jisung himself.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	𝙞 [𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤] 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪

𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸; 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦? 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥’𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵. 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘸𝘰.

𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦? 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦. 𝘪’𝘥 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵: 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦. 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺’𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯’𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶: 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯: 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵. 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 𝘰𝘩, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥:

𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 [𝘺𝘰𝘶].

𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱? 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘱 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥. 𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘶𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦’𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦.

𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

↬

“jisung!” felix calls me from the kitchen. i close my laptop and rush over. “what’s up?” i ask. he looks at me, him and seungmin splattered in smoothie blend. “seungmin and i made a mess,” he mumbles, his eyes twinkling. i can’t help but chuckle at their adorable blunder. the smoothie they’d attempted is on the floor, the counter, and light dots track the chairs’ legs. as i help them clean the kitchen, hyunjin passes by and asks me something. i can’t quite hear him though since they start arguing about the other way they should’ve gone when making their smoothie. i simply agree to whatever he says and shrug him off.

the floor becomes as spotless as it can and the counter gets wiped down thoroughly by seungmin who was the one who’d forgotten to put the lid on the blender but not before blaming felix for adding too many ice cubes. once the kitchen is cleaned, i walk back to my room to throw out the doc i wrote my letter in. but when i reach the door frame, i see hyunjin sitting at my desk. “what’re you doing?” i ask. he looks at me directly and questions:

“who are you talking about in this?”

my heart begins pounding in my ears and i feel my face getting warm. i gulp before i answer. “no one you know.” his eyes grow wide and his brow raises. “oh really?” he asks. “i don’t know who you wrote about when everything you wrote was what you told me happened between you and minho?” i can’t escape the situation now; he’s in my room. “hyunjin, i’m not up for talking about this,” i push. he stands and scoffs. “i am. i thought you said you were over him? you knew how much he hurt those girls he dated and yet you still can’t seem to stop thinking about him since you spent all afternoon writing this stupid paper and all the other ones in your trash bin.” i inspect his expression in shock.

“how’d you know this isn't my first letter?” i ask, a bit angry. “did you forget that there’s a whole trash bin in google docs you need to finish deleting your letters in?” i look down, forgetting exactly that. hyunjin sighs heavily and nears me. he places a hand on my cheek. “i know i’m not in the right space to tell how how to feel, but come on, jisung.” the annoyance in his voice grows with the next statement.

“he hurt your friend. how can you still love an asswipe like that?” he almost shouts. i move his hand away and push him out. “i want to be alone.” he tries staying in but i manage him to the door frame as he starts yelling at me that we need to talk more so i can get some sense knocked into my head. i’ve had it when i scream, “i’m done! i don’t want to talk about this anymore!” we pant from the pushing and stop, standing before each other. “i want to hate him. don’t you get that? i’ve been trying to hate him since graduation. i want to hate him so much but i can’t!” i do my best to push the last word out with the last breath of air before collecting more.

“i wrote all those stupid letters you saw so i can start to hate him. i have so much i want to tell him but i’m supposed to hate him so i can’t. this is my way of telling him.” i try breathing, finally giving up and falling to the floor. “i want to hate him!” i cry. hyunjin kneels down to the floor beside me and pulls me in. careful footsteps sound, coming closer to my room and stop right before the door frame, i assume. hyunjin pats my hair down while saying softly, “i’m sorry.”

that’s all i want from him. i want him to apologize. i want him to say sorry for hurting my friends and pushing me away. i just want an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 ,, 𝘪 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘩𝘢  
> 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 ,, 𝘴𝘰 𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ♡


End file.
